Harry Potter and the Immortals
by gwenivere07
Summary: Is all hope lost? Is everything they have worked for gone? Join Harry in his last adventure before the battle between Light and Dark.HHr Deals with suicide,language, and actions of a sexual nature
1. Chapter 1 Saying Goodbye

Harry smiled to himself as he sat in the library studying up for the exams before Christmas break. He was going to the Burrow this Christmas to spend time with Ron and Hermione.

During the summer Harry had come to stay at the summer at the Burrow three weeks before the start of school. He was in a state of very deep depression. Since Sirius death the guilt still loomed over him like a dark rain cloud. He had done all the chores at the Dursley's all summer to keep his mind busy instead of all his awful thoughts...those were for his nightmares. When Harry arrived at the Burrow he was muscular and tanned from all the hard work out in the sun. Ron was still the oddly tall, lanky, flaming hair guy. But Hermione… god had she changed. She had a gorgeous figure. Her hair was now sleek and straight. Let's just say she looked perfect. Harry momentarily lost all thought when he first saw her. Things had progressed during the weeks and Harry and gotten up the courage to ask Hermione to become his girlfriend. What stunned Harry was she squealed a yes and practically tackled him down with her hug. That was how Harry had come out of his depression.

Over the time, Harry had come to a conclusion… he was falling madly in love with her. He couldn't help it! Something in him just clicked when she was near. He had it planned out how he was going to tell her over the Christmas break when she and him had some alone time. He didn't know if she even felt the same way as him. All he knew was that if he didn't tell her fast he was going to burst.

Harry shook himself out of the stupor he was just in. He was never going to get any studying done tonight. His thought were to jumbled up in his head. With that figured out he grabbed his materials and put them away and decided that it was time to head back to the common since by the look of the outdoors it was almost curfew.

As he made his way to common room he spotted a flaming red haired person making there way to the same place as him, just ahead of him.

"Ginny!"

Harry called out to the red head. Ginny turned around to look at the person calling her and stopped to wait for him to catch up.

"Hey Harry! Makin' your way to the common room?"

Ginny asked.

"Yah. I was just stuck up in the library studying for the exams tomorrow,"

Harry responded. She smiled at him and they silently made their way to the common room.

Once they reached the common room Ginny said the password '_buckbeak' _and they stepped inside. What they saw inside floored Harry. He lost thought of all thought, speech, and sense. He turned to see Ginny looking the same way as him. He looked back to them just to make sure this wasn't some sick, sick dream. There they were practically mauling each other completely oblivious to the outside world were Hermione and Ron. Ron had his hand up Hermione shirt and she had her arm around his neck while they were snogging vigorously.

He couldn't take it anymore. His vision blurred by the tears that were threatening to leak out he turned around and ran as fast as he could out of the common room slamming the portrait closed in his wake. He didn't hear Ginny call out his name or notice how the air in the room chilled while the fire in the fireplace exploded or the earth rumble. He also didn't see Hermione and Ron quickly pull away and see Ron's guilty face and Hermione's ashamed one. All he cared about was getting the fuck out of there.

Harry put his firebolt with the notes he hastily wrote down on his way here, down on the ground beside him. He knew they would find him soon, he knew they thought he had no clue that they put a tracking charm on his firebolt during the summer. He calmly walked over to the cliff and broke. He released his tears and his frustration.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs over the cliff that over looked the lake. Hogwarts was on the other side of the lake. He knew that if someone was near the lake they would have heard him. He looked down at the lake. It was so far down from this cliff. There were tons of rocks there too. It was perfect. He was going to just end this now. Put himself out of this misery. Leave his traitorous friend to their fate. Leave Voldemort to do whatever the fuck he ever he damned well pleased.

He slowly stood up and over the glistening lake shining with the reflection of the moon and stars. Hogwarts looming in the distant lit up beautifully by the candles all throughout it. This was the last time he would ever see it. This would the last time he would ever breathe. He would be joining his mom, dad, and Sirius hopefully up in heaven. With that last thought he stepped off the cliff. Plummeting to his death by the edge of a rock.

Dumbledore sat at his desk silently sobbing. He had just returned from the cliff where Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had breathed his lat breaths. He read and re-read the note the boy had left him. There were 2 others addressed to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. He couldn't help but cry at the last thoughts Harry had written him. They were so heartfelt, depressing, and full of love. He read the letter again:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_If you're reading this, then yes my plan has succeeded. My body lay broken at the bottom of the lake. I have committed suicide. Yes, some people may call it the easy way out. That's the truth. I am taking the easy way out. Some people may call it cowardly. Maybe I am a coward. I just can't take this anymore. So much pain…so much heart ache…so much loss. They all hang over me like a storm. Constantly following me around. Constantly taunting me…constantly haunting me. _

_I know I probably just left the world to suffer. But as you can probably tell I have snapped. This was the last straw. Something that is not in my place to say happened has deeply hurt me. _

_I know this might sound crazy, but it's true… A voice, since I saw what I did, has been telling me it's my time. It only started when I ran away from Hogwarts. I know for sure it's not Voldemort, since I can now block him out. I have listened to this voice before, it is my instinct. It has never led me wrong before and hopefully it I not led me wrong now._

_Do not grieve of my absence. Feel some joy that I am somewhere I can be happy and finally peaceful. I can tell you now, if it wasn't for Hermione there this would have happened a long time ago._

_Just know this, I loved you like you were my own grandfather. I would have anything for you. As you have told me before, death is just another adventure. I will surely be looking out for you and the rest of the order. Do not loose hope. Never loose hope...even in the darkest of times. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel. I just couldn't find mine fast enough._

_Love forever and always,_

_Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived_

Dumbledore was brought out of his reading by the tapping at his office door. He quickly put down the letter, wiped his face and eyes for any signs of tears.

Hermione sat in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk beside Ron, waiting for Dumbledore say something. They had sat in silence for about 5 minutes.

"Tell what happened,"

Dumbledore said so quietly Hermione had to strain to hear him. She gave a look at Ron who looked like he must piss his pants. Hermione sighed. She was going to have to be the one to tell the Professor what happened.

"Umm… well… it's kind o hard to say. Ok I'll just come out with it. Well me and Ron were studying when things got a little out of hand and we started snogging," She paused there when she saw the headmaster put his face in his hands, but continued non the less, " I don't know who long we were there for but we stopped when we heard the portrait shut and saw Ginny looking at the portrait and yelled Harry's name. That's when realized what had happened and we came to you to tell you he was gone,"

Hermione explained. She waited for the headmaster to make some sort of comment, but he didn't. He handed them each a letter with there names on the front. She gave the headmaster a curious look and asked:

"What are these?"

"His death letters,"

Dumbledore explained sadly.

"Who's death letters?"

Ron asked cautiously. Dumbledore gave him a stern look and said:

"Harry's"

Hermione gasped. Harry. Dead. No! That's not possible! He was just at the common room an hour ago.

"What are you talking about? Harry just caught us an hour ago! He cant of died! You lying!"

Hermione yelled at Dumbledore.

"Read your letter. It will explain many things, like mine did,"

The headmaster explained calmly and motioned with his hands for them to open them. Hermione slowly un-did the parchment and began to read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you can tell I'm probably dead. These letters were probably found on the cliff where I jumped. Yes, I have committed suicide. _

_Why? Why did you so this to me? I don't understand! Did I do something wrong to deserve this? Maybe Ron is pretty looking than me? I don't know! And while I'm writing this on the cliff of my death I am filled with so many emotions, pain, betrayal, hurt, and sad. I know you didn't know this but I'm going to tell you anyway since I won't be there to tell you on Christmas. I am so deeply, mind-blowing, crazy, in love with you. I know this won't help much for the grieving part for you, but I don't think I could have rest peacefully without you knowing how I truly felt about you._

_I didn't write this letter to you so you will feel bad about my death. I don't want my cold words to hurt you any more than my death has. I'm hopefully in a better place now, with Sirius, my mom, and dad. _

_I don't want you to grieve on my behalf. I want you to live your life as full and happy as you can. To not have to worry about crazy lunatics going after you like I did. I want you to have a normal life without me. _

_Love. It's a crazy feeling isn't it? I have never felt much love around me so I don't know the full affects. I only know what its like to love my "family." Not my biological ones, but the ones that really matter. I don't even know if they loved me back. I have never had someone tell me they loved me. Not even Sirius said it to me. I have always felt like people treat like I'm some kind of porcelain glass that everyone tip toes around and tries to please. Its kind of sad isn't it? To not know what it feels like to be loved before you die? Maybe my life was suppose to feel like this. Maybe I'm not meant to have any happiness or love in it._

_My only advise to you Hermione, is if you love someone, never let them go! Hold on to them with your dear life. Love is the best thing in the world if you got it. _

_I hope Ron treats you as your suppose to be treated. Like a goddess. Maybe I meant to die so you 2 could get together. I hope you 2 love each other as much as I loved you._

_It is not because of you and Ron that I am dead. It was a series of events that have started to pile on top of me slowing pulling me down. This was just the last straw, I couldn't take it anymore. My reason for living was gone. I have thought of this for along time but it just didn't fell right. But when the "thing" happened, it was like wow this is my time to die. This is where it ends. I know I'm suppose to die tonight. Something inside of me keeps telling me. It's like when people are in the hospital and they say "I'm going to die," It's like a feeling I can't explain. Something is telling me it's my time. You might not understand it but it's the truth._

_I ask you to never loose hope. Never give up and surrender. Fight, fight until you have no more life. There is always a light at the end of a tunnel. I just wasn't fast enough. Maybe death is my light._

_I hope this letter explains everything because I have nothing left to say to you. It is my time to let go. I don't want to see you up there for a very long time! _

_Love forever and always_

_Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived_

Hermione sat there with tears streaming down her face. She looked up and saw both Ron and Dumbledore were crying. She got up slowly and made her way back to her dorm. to try to sleep off this nightmare. What the fuck has she done?


	2. Chapter 2 Understandings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's. Do not look for this stupid ass disclaimer anymore because we all know here that I am Not J.K. Rowling or I wouldn't be wasting my time posting this on a fan fiction site.

**Understandings**

The sun streamed in through the bedroom window lighting up the beautiful room. Harry groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He didn't want to wake up. He turned on his side and felling the bed for the first time. _Wait, this bed is softer than the bed at Hogwarts _Harry thought. All the memories from yesterday flew back to him and he opened his eyes and bolted straight up into a sitting position.

He looked around the room. Everything was made up of wood. It was all mostly white if it wasn't white. He had a huge kind sized bed in the middle of the circular room. He noticed wardrobes and chest along the sides.

"So this is heaven…"

Harry mumbled out loud. When he finished his sentence he heard a chuckle coming from the door way. Standing in the doorway was an elegantly dressed man with straight black hair tied into a pony tail. He was pale, but it wasn't a bad pale, his skin looked like it had a natural glow to it. He had a handsome face with striking ice blue eyes.

"No Mr. Potter, this is certainly not heaven,"

The man said with heavy amusement laced in his voice.

"If this is not heaven then tell me, where am I? And how did I not die yesterday?"

Harry asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"Well for the first questions you are at the Undying Cove. For your second question, you are right a part of you did die yesterday,"

The man answered calmly.

"What do you mean?"

Harry questioned.

"Your mortal life died yesterday. That is how you have been reborn into your turn form,"

The man stated. Harry looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Harry asked incredulously. The man chuckled again. His chuckle sounded like a beautiful note in a song.

"Ahh… excuse my rudeness Mr. Potter, my name is Ratallion. I, like yourself, am what people call High Elves. We are immortals. That voice you heard in head telling you to jump was your elven blood coming through. To fully become a High Elf you had to kill off your mortal life first. Your elven blood was activated when your emotions were at its highest,"

Ratallion explained. Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Look buddy, I don't know what you're playing at but this is not funny. Just tell me where I am and what the hell is going on,"

Harry said thorough clenched teeth.

"This is no joke. If you don't believe me go look at your ears, back, and left bicep in the mirror,"

Harry slid off the bed and made his way to the mirror right above a chest. What he saw made him gasp. His skin was now the same pale, perfect, seemingly glowing skin the man had. He lifted up his hair to see that his ear had become pointed at the tip. He then looked at his left forearm and noticed that he now held a black tattoo in some weird beautiful loopy writing. He looked enquiringly at Ratallion. Obviously the question was obvious in his eyes because Ratallion explained:

"That is the mark of a High Elf. When they are reborn their new immortal names are tattooed on their left bicep. Open your mind and stare at it. You will start to understand it in a second."

Harry freed his mind of thought and looked back at his tattoo. After a second the writing made sense to him. It read: Arlwenton.

"Can you read it?"

Ratallion inquired. At Harry's nod he continued:

"Your new name will be Arlwenton. Everybody in the Undying Coves will refer to you as that. Now I'm going to speak to you in the ancient immortal language. Just open your mind again and focus on my voice. Your elven blood will click in, just as it did when you read your tattoo and you will be able to fully understand and speak fluently in our language."

Harry listened as the man was speaking some sort of gibberish to him. The ancient was a beautiful language that seemed to flow together so easily. Finally after a minute he was able to recognize what Ratallion was saying.

"_Can you hear me?"_

Ratallion asked.

"_Yes,"_

Harry replied then looked shocked as he was able to speak in it. Ratallion chuckled then spoke in English:

"Well being able to understand the language means you'll be able to speak it. Same with the writing, now that you're able to understand it you'll be able to write in it. Just think of the immortal language before you write or speak and you'll be able to do it. Now I think it is time you check out your back. Take off your shirt."

Harry took off his shirt and looked in the mirror to find 2 huge black wings sprouting out of him. He gasped but what surprised him was the Ratallion gasped too. Harry sent him a quizzical look and saw that Ratallion held a face of utter astonishment.

"There hasn't been one for millennia's…" Harry heard him whisper as he slowly walked forward from the door frame to step closer to Harry, "absolutely remarkable…"

"Err… excuse me? But could you tell me what is 'absolutely remarkable'?"

Harry asked sceptically. Ratallion looked over at him as if he hadn't realized he was still there then snapped out of it and explained:

"It has been many years since there has been an elf with black wings Arlewenton. Everybody else here has white wings. Elves with black wings are said to be extremely powerful and easy to train."

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and thought: _Great another thing I'm abnormal in._

"Your wings are disguised and can't be seen through your clothes when you aren't flying. You will able to do that once your curiosity with them is finished. You have many months of training ahead of you. When you are finished your training you will be sent on little missions, like protecting people or escorting visitors through the treacherous journey into the Undying Coves. The land surrounding us is very dangerous and you need to be well trained before you can ever leave here. After your mini missions you will be sent on your first big mission with 3 of your other immortals. I will leave you to be by yourself. I will return at dawn tomorrow to begin your training. I will be your mentor while you are here,"

Ratallion explained then left Harry by himself.

Hermione sat under Harry's favourite tree near the lake. He had always said he could feel a connection to his parents here. Whether it be by the _JPLE_ written in the tree or just by some weird feeling this where he always sat. Hermione remembered spending many nights out her with him while he was going through a rough time. He had never told her what was truly bothering him. She knew it wasn't Sirius's death, there was something more there. As she sat here under Harry's tree on the day before Christmas break she made a conclusion. She was going to go talk to Dumbledore.

Hermione strode rapidly across Hogwarts grounds, into the castle, and to the gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office. She told it the password and the gargoyle leapt aside revealing a long winding staircase. She took the steps 2 at a time and got to the head masters office faster then knocked on the door. When she heard a '_Come in_' she pushed the door open forcefully and stepped in. The headmaster motioned for her to take a seat which she did. Before he could say anything she blurted out:

"What was wrong with him?"

"Pardon me?"

"Harry. What was wrong with Harry? There was something more other than Sirius's death. I could tell. He just never told me."

She saw a pained expression pass over Dumbledore's face and he turned away no longer able to hold her gaze. When he spoke it was barely a whisper:

"There were many things wrong with him. Many things that only him could bear the weight of. But one of them I was sure weighed heavily on his mind."

"Which is?"

Dumbledore looked at her again and said calmy"

"The prophesy."

Hermione gave him a confused expression and stated:

"But it was broken."

"Yes the copy was broken. But the prophesy was not forgotten by those who heard it originally."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the one that first heard the prophesy. I was the one that told Harry it after the incident at the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione sat there stunned for a few moments. Harry knew the prophesy? How come he didn't tell her? What did it say?

"What did the prophesy say?"

Hermione asked determinedly. Dumbledore got a calculating look on his face for a moment before speaking:

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord rises… born as the seventh month dies… born to parents that have thrice defied the dark lord… the dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have a power the dark lord knows not… either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord rises…"

By the time Dumbledore finished Hermione was already trying to calculate what the prophesy meant. As if readying her mind the headmaster said:

"Harry was born at the end of July. James and Lily escaped Voldemort three times before he killed them. Harry's scar is the mark. The power the dark lord knows not is love."

Hermione looked up at him with a questioning gaze and said:

"So Harry either had to kill Voldemort or be killed? There was no other way?"

"That is true."

"So pretty much with Harry gone the whole world is doomed?"

Dumbledore looked grave and then nodded.

"There is no other way to kill Voldemort then through Harry. He was our last hope on the light side. We must keep it hidden that Harry is dead. Voldemort will go on a rampage if he found out. I do not know if Harry said it in your letter or not but he did in mine and he dais that we must never give up hope and I don't plan to. Fate has a way of working things out the way they are supposed to be."

Hermione nodded and took that as the end of the conversation and left.

Review responses:

HarryHermioneFan: Thanx for your opinions and to answer your question: Ewwww! Never would I ever let Ron and Hermione end up together. Puh-lease, that is just disgusting (no offence to you Ron/Hermione lovers).

Egyptian Flame: Thanx and I will.

Authors note:

Well I'm trying to update as soon as possible with my super busy schedulerolls eyes…no lol I have tons of time it's just that I have been thinking about different ways of taking the story and brainstorming before posting so this one doesn't turn into a total bust like my other ones. Thank you to my faithful readers…if I have any… Any who just keep reading my stories and I'll keep updating. I won't have a lot of time in the next few days because I'm going to be having snowboarding lessons and Christmas holidays is coming to an end and I have to do the homework I left till the end of the holidays laughs nervously. Well since you probably don't want to hear me blabber on and on I'll take my leave now and say tootles till next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Summary of the next nine month...

I am going to refer to Arlewenton until the later chapters when you'll find out something's.

Summary of the next nine months

Arlewenton continued to train throughout the next nine months. Ratallion had trained him to the full of his extent and now Arlewenton could easily out beat him. It was obvious that Harry was going to be very powerful from the start. The black wings were one reason, but another was how you could feel power rippling off of him. Elves are sensitive to lots of things and power is one of them. The ability to see how strong your opponent is very useful and Harry had tons of power. His jade eyes now practically glowed green from the power he had.

Over the six months Harry had met the three men that would be accompanying him on mini missions and his first real missions. Sometimes they were trained together so that they would become accustom to each other. Each of them were a different kind of immortal so that they could fight different strengths when in battle.

They had been on tons of different mini missions leading up to their first big mission they would be assigned to. After nine months of training they would be told what they were to do.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had not stayed together after a couple months when they realized that they were better off as friends. She often thought about how dumb that mistake her and Ron had made, and what it had cost them. They had become incredibly close after the death of Harry. They were each others support system.

Harry. That was a common thought that went through everyone's head in the Order. They had all heard of the prophesy and the words of wisdom that were spoken in each of the three letters he left behind. It had inspired lots of people to continue to fight and never give up. Especially with all the attacks going on.

The only magical places that were left in Britain were Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and the three magical schools: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts. Although nobody expected the first to schools to last much longer. Thousands of people had been killed in the attacks. Lots of people were losing hope.

The news of Harry Potter's death had left the wizarding world in frenzy. Everyone thought there was no hope left. Lots of people had come to Hogwarts to seek protection and had gotten it. Hogwarts had become a safe house for people during the war. Anyone not feeling safe was to come to Hogwarts. It was also the headquarters for the light side.

After Voldemort heard of Harry's fall he had felt he was invincible. He attacked everything he could. Not even Dumbledore could scare him now. He was powerful and all would fall under his rule, was his thinking.

None of them knew what would come to pass…

* * *

Hello my (hopefully) faithful readers! Lolz I finished my snowboard lessons today! Woop woop! OMG! My muscles are effing killing me. Guess that shows how out of shape I am eh? Lmao yes I am CANADIAN! O god did I suck at that sport! Geesh it was so embarrassing! Anyway I am going to be working on the next one tonight and hopefully getting it out tonight also. So be expecting another chapter out very very soon! 


	4. Chapter 4 Return

English: Normal font Immortal language: _Italic Font_

Return

It was the first day of school and Hermione was entering her seventh year. She and Ron had become Head Boy and Girl. They had both stayed at Hogwarts during the summer, same with all the Weasley's and Granger's. Both of there families were near the top of Voldemort's hit list so it was essential that they all stay there to keep safe.

Hermione and Ron were now on the front steps of Hogwarts with their headmaster awaiting the carriages that held the few students that had not stayed at Hogwarts over the summer. Most of them were Slytherin's. As Head Boy and Girl they had no choice but to wait for the carriages. You could not see the carriages over the hill to Hogsmeade yet. They were expected in a half hour.

As Hermione looked over at Dumbledore she noticed he was squinting at something in the distance. She looked in the direction he was looking in and saw 5 dark horses carrying their masters making their way to the front doors. They were coming closer and closer by the second. It was unnaturally fast so they must be magical horses. As they got closer you could see that all the passengers of the horses were wearing dark green cloaks with the hood pulled up to hide their features.

They galloped to the front steps then stopped and got off their horses. Four of the five people stayed in a front line near the horses while one of the strangers came up to the three residents of Hogwarts and took of his hood. The man was extremely handsome with pale skin the seemed to glow in the sunlight. He had long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Greetings. May I speak with the err…ruler of this castle?"

The stranger asked in a melodically voice. He seemed uncertain when he said ruler.

"I am the headmaster of this castle,"

Dumbledore stated in an even voice.

"Ahh…excellent! Did you get our note?"

"That was you that sent it?"

"Yes, it was probably vague because one our... informants said that you wizards use mail through owls and owls can get intercepted. I assume I am correct on that assumption?"

"Yes you are. But I don't understand all it said is we are answering your call!"

Dumbledore said in an exasperated voice.

"Well we are. You called and now we are answering."

"What do you mean? Who did we call?"

"Did you or did you not send a messenger requesting help to the Undying Coves?"

"Yes we did. But what does that have to do with everything?"

The man looked at Dumbledore as if he was extremely dim.

"Well we are from the Undying Coves."

Dumbledore looked absolutely hysterical when he heard that statement come from the man's mouth.

"Thank goodness you have arrived. I thought you would never come help since you had not responded in 4 months."

"Yes… well we had to train certain people to come on this mission. Now for introductions, my name is Ratallion. I am the commander of these four men that will be staying here at Hogwarts to act as missionaries. I am also a mendatic High Elf. There are 2 types of High Elves mendatic and requatic. Mendatic High Elves have the ability of the mind. We are able to do things with our mind like, mind reading (thoughts and experiences) and moving things through the sheer will power of the mind. Requatic Elves are elementals and elven mages. They deal with the elements and the elven magic. Other immortals are werewolves with extreme strength and vampires that are Mages. Mages you will probably know are people with the ability to do wandless magic. Still with me?"

Ratallion asked at the three stunned faces he was getting. They all looked like theirs jaws were going to hit the stone steps. He continued when they nodded.

"Now Theyolin," One of the four cloaked men stepped up beside Ratallion, "Is a Mendatic High Elf like me," Theyolin removed his hood to reveal a young man with light shoulder length blond hair. His face wasn't chiselled like Ratallion but you could tell his body was. He had bright hazel eyes. 

Ratallion introduced Rendrabla who was a vampire with extremely pale skin that looked white. He had shoulder length blackest black hair that matched his black eyes. He seemed to be examining the three residents closely like they were going to jump out at him any minute. Next Ratallion introduced Cayan who looked like a normal person but was really a werewolf. He had a chiselled face and body with dark brown eyes. He also had light brown hair that also reached his shoulder. He sort of had a rough look to him that made you not want to mess with him. Ratallion seemed to pause before introducing the last member.

"This is Arlewenton. He is a Requatic High Elf." Arlewenton stepped forward and released his hood. He had shoulder length raven black hair that flipped out so it looked like it was about mid-ear length. He had a chiselled face with bright jade eyes. Hermione thought he looked like someone she knew but quickly dismissed it when she saw his body. He looked like he was the fit one there. She also noticed that he refused to meet none of their gazes like the rest of them did. She was brought out of her daze by Ratallion speaking.

"All immortals are trained swordsmen and archers. But I will leave their secrets to themselves. Now I must be going soon to report to the council of immortals. We heard through an informant that Hogwarts has four different houses. So each of these men can be sorted into their respected houses if you wish. They each have different personalities so I can be sure they will be sorted differently. I will be leaving Arlewenton in charge so feel free to ask him any questions in my wake."

Ratallion got a wide eyed look from Arlewenton that was quickly silenced with a glare.

"Yes, thank you for your generosity. We greatly accept it. You can start your travels now,"

Dumbledore said in a calm voice that was so different from his hysteric voice earlier that it caught Hermione off guard. Ratallion did a shirt bow to the headmaster and turned around to go to his horse and get on his way. Hermione say the warning glance Ratallion shot Arlewenton on his way out and she wondered why.

"We will leave your horses in the care of our games keeper that is quite suitable at taking care of them. Now come to my office to be sorted into your houses. Hermione and Ron I assume you can handle the students coming in so you can do it by yourselves. Follow me."

Dumbledore stated. All four of the immortals followed Dumbledore through the front and out of site leaving Ron and Hermione by themselves waiting.

Arlewenton silently fumed on his way to the headmaster's office. He knew the way there of course, he just couldn't let Dumbledore know that. He couldn't believe that Ratallion made him come on this mission. He knew his history. How could he make Arlewenton do this when he knew that Harry was deeply petrified of the people here recognizing him.

Just to top that all off as soon as he gets here he sees the two people he least wanted to see waiting at the top steps. Ron and Hermione. Why did life have to be so complicated? Couldn't fate have thrown him a bone here and not let them be there with Dumbledore? Hot pain had shot through him when he first laid eyes on them. It was like the time he had seen them snogging. Bad memories were making there way up to his head.

He could see the concerned looks his best friends kept shooting him. They could probably feel the rage and pain emanating themselves off Arlewenton.

As they made there way through Hogwarts, Arlewenton turned on his aura scanning eyes to look at the magic properties of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was practically pulsing a bright white light. When they made there way to the gargoyle that signalled the headmaster's office, he could see the magical password spelled out in front of the gargoyle and saw that it was _'Cheeky Treaties_'_. Hm…_Arlewenton thought _must be a new candy._

They made their way up the winding staircase to the office. He tried to look amazed at all this like his friends but was barely able to. He had been here too many times. When they got in the door that held the office he barely recognized it. The whole office was filled with papers and objects of all sorts of things. Dumbledore conjured up four cushy seats for them to sit in, which they did. Dumbledore then went to the top of his shelf where the hat was sitting and took it down to place on their heads. Starting from the right, which coincidentally was Arlewenton. He groaned inwardly at his luck. He was just lucky that the hat talked inside the persons head. Dumbledore placed it on his head then stepped back to wait.

"Mr. Potter? Well, well, well… it seems you didn't really die! Wow a High Elf now quite impressive. I always thought you were meant for great things,"

That hat said inside his head.

"Thanks, I know this is kind of weird but can you play along with it and not tell Dumbledore who I am. Also sort me into the house I am most fitted for,"

Arlewenton requested.

"As you wish young Arlewenton,"

Harry heard a smirk in the hats voice when he said that. The hat took a moment to place Arlewenton before screaming out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He froze when the hat said that. This can't be! How can he be placed in the same house as the two people who betrayed him? God this was the worst day ever.

Arlewenton listened as the hat announced that Theyolin was Ravenclaw, Rendrabla was Slytherin, and Cayan was Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore put the hat back and spoke:

"Now that you have been placed I have a few requests to be met while you are here. You will follow one seventh year student to their classes each day. It could be the same person each day or different people. Although you don't have to do any of their work or studies. You will sleep in your house, eating with your house, and being every part of that house you are in as the next person. The students are your equals. You have no more power than they do, rule wise. Although you might fight along with the teachers in attacks but the students don't. I will assign someone to guide you to your dormitories. Excuse me I will be back in a moment."

With that Dumbledore left the room leaving the four immortals alone.

"_Did you hear those rules? I feel like I'm back in training."_

Cayan said exasperated.

"_We are back in training. Their training. I guess it is acceptable that we must act as they do because we are in training with them. I guess it could be worse"_

Spoke the ever logical Theyolin.

"_How are you doing Arlewenton?"_

Rendrabla asked concernedly.

"_My life is shit,"_

Was the only answer he got. They all stayed silent after that.

After about 15 minutes Dumbledore came back and shot them a quizzical look at their lack of conversation.

"There are 4 people waiting outside my office waiting to escort you. Everyone in the school knows what you are and who you are. The 4 people know which one of you belong in their house so they will come to you. You are to sleep in the seventh year boy dormitory. They will explain to you any questions you have. Dinner has been finished and I'm sure you are all tired. Good night."

The four of them made there way down the stairs and out the door. _Just my luck_ Harry thought as he saw Ron standing there waiting for him. Ron walked up to him and said:

"Hello my name is Ron. I'm Head boy; I'll be escorting to your dormitory and answering your questions. Follow me."

With that he started walking off, Arlewenton right beside him.

"So you like it here?"

Ron asked.

"It's ok, I guess. I haven't really been here long. How about you?"

Harry asked, forcing himself to make small talk with his ex-best friend.

"I like it here. With all my friends here and stuff. Although it does get sort of cramped with all the people here seeking safety from you-know-who."

"You-know-who? Oh! Voldemort you mean?"

Arlewenton asked seemingly innocent. He continued at Ron's nod.

"Why do you fear speaking his name?"

"It is the fear behind his name. He has done many horrible things making people afraid to say his name. I have grown up like this so I don't know many people who actually say his name."

"It is only a word with a few syllables though."

"You wouldn't understand the horrors he has done."

"I have many horrors behind me and still with me that haunt me constantly. More than you would ever imagine. Though I do not cower in fear when I hear a word. Words may hurt but you must not fear them. If you fear them, then you will not win this war. You are giving Voldemort by not saying his name."

"You don't understand our fate. Our world is doomed."

"Ahh…yes this is about the prophesized one is it not? You are disrespecting his memory but not fighting with all your will. You should always have hope. Fate has lots of twists and turns."

They had arrived at the common room portrait.

"The password is '_Hope'_. All you have to do is say it to this portrait and you will let in."

With that said they walked into the common room. As soon as they were through the threshold all talking and movement seized and stared at Arlewenton. Felling uncomfortable Arlewenton asked:

"Which staircase leads to the male dormitory?"

"The left one. The door at the top of the stairs labelled seventh years will be your room. Your stuff should be on your bed so you'll know."

Arlewenton practically ran up the stairs taking 2 at a time. When he reached the door and opened it he noticed his bed immediately with all his equipment and clothes on it. He quickly put it all into the trunk at the end of the bed and placed a secure elven locking charm on it. Then climbed into bed shut the curtains around his bed with an elven sticking charm and laid down staring at the ceiling till he heard all his roommates come in and drift off to sleep.

Ha! Yes I did it! Muahahaha! 2 Stories I night! God I'm tired…yawn. I think it was shorter than my first few stories but oh well. They will be getting longer. Well nothing to report in the same night here. Thank you for all the reviews my reviewers. Just to let you know mean reviews really put me in a bad mood. So…don't give them! Thankz luv ya!

Gwenivere07


	5. Chapter 5 Games

No More Reviews PLEASE!

Normal Font: English Italic Font: Immortal Language

**Games**

Hermione starred at the Arlewenton who sat at the end of their table eating lunch all by himself. He seemed really uncomfortable about being anywhere near any of the Gryffindor students. He was certainly getting tons of attention from the female population, so she couldn't blame him for wanting to be alone. She had heard that he was going to following Neville today so he would have the same first class as her and she wondered how he would make out in Care of Magical Creatures. That was Neville's only class for the day.

Hermione practically jumped 5 feet when she felt someone whisper in her ear. "Yes he is a _fine _looking specimen isn't he? Way better looking than the rest of the junk here."

"Oh. My. God. Lavender. Don't fucking scare me like that!" Hermione whispered back through clenched teeth. "And have you seemed to have forgotten that you have a boyfriend by the name of Terry in Ravenclaw."

Lavender looked at her with a queer look. "A girl can look, judge, and appreciate can't she?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the girls comment and looked back to Arlewenton who had just gotten up when Neville came to him and they made their way to CoMC. Hermione hastily got up and ran to catch up with them. She had finally caught up to them at the front doors when she called out Neville's name to wait up for her. Both boys stopped and waited for her.

"Hey Neville." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hey Hermione." Neville said with a questioning look at her odd cheerfulness.

Hermione quickly dismissed him and greeted the young immortal. "Hi Arlewenton."

Arlewenton recognised her greeting with a stiff nod of his head and carried on walking. He seemed especially tense around her Hermione noticed.

"Do you know what we'll be studying today in CoMC today Hermione?" Neville asked fearfully.

Hermione shook her head with a frown. When Hermione had saw him in the Front Hall this morning and asked he quickly dismissed her with a '_don'tcha_ _worry'._ A deep harmonic voice broke through Hermione's glazed thoughtfulness.

"He asked to study my Storm Pegasus this morning while on my way to breakfast. I guess that's what we'll be looking at." Arlewenton informed them.

"Storm Pegasus? What the hell is a Storm Pegasus?" Neville asked cautiously.

Arlewenton gave him a sly grin and said: "You'll see." Then sped up his walking to so that he was walking slightly faster than them and would get there before either of them.

"How the hell does he know where he is going?" Neville asked a perplexed Hermione.

"I don't know Neville. I just don't know."

* * *

Arlewenton grinned inwardly at the perplexed faces he left behind. It was so funny messing with them. Of course they didn't know what a Storm Pegasus was they were rarely common among mortals and preferred to stay within the grounds of the Undying Coves, even then they were a rare sight.

Arlewenton looked at the small group formed outside the gamekeeper's hut and immediately spotted Theyolin slightly farther back from the rest of the group. From the looks of it he looked just as relieved to see him and Arlewenton was to see him. He quickly sped up his pace and soon stood beside a grateful looking Theyolin.

"_Thank god you are here. I feared I would have to spend a full hour trying to deal with these girls goo-goo eyes and the boys question stares. I swear these people look like they have been permanently stupid." _Theyolin said exasperated.

"_You have no idea what I'm going through. Having to deal with the whole Gryffindor house trying to see if you are trust-worthy is enough to drive someone insane. I don't even think they realize they are doing it." _At Theyolin's chuckle Arlewentoncontinued _"Seriously! I hope I was never like this all they do is stare and see if I do anything to mess up it is quite annoying. And these women! They seem to throwing themselves at me! I got 2 ass slaps on the way here. This is ridiculous."_

Theyolin was full-out laughing at Arlewenton now bringing the attention of the whole class to themselves. Arlewenton quickly elbowed Theyolin and the ribs to shut him which seemed to do the trick since he said '_ow_' and looked to see the whole class staring at them and soon blushed.

They were saved by Hagrid coming out of the hut and telling them to follow him into the forbidden forest. Arlewenton noticed all the students shoot each other nervous glances as they walked slowly towards the forest. They all followed Hagrid a short ways to a beautiful clearing with a tiny pond in the middle of it. After they were all done looking around the clearing Hagrid motioned Arlewenton forward. All the students made a path for him to go through since he was at the back. They all shot him curious gazes as he walked by until he stood beside Hagrid and let off a shrill whistle that many of the students covered their eyes after hearing.

Nothing happened for a few moments until one of the students pointed towards the sky where a black spot was quickly getting bigger. After a few moments a black winged horse was visible as was landing. It galloped all the way to Arlewenton and started nuzzling him fondly. Arlewenton smirked at all the astonished gasps.

"_Hello my friend." _Arlewenton spoke kindly to his Storm Pegasus.

"A'right now. Anybody know what 'dis beaut is?" Hagrid asked the class.

Nobody put up their hands except for Theyolin. Arlewenton was surprised Hermione and Neville didn't put up their hands because he had told them this morning what it was. But he noted when he looked at their faces were intent on staring at the Pegasus.

"'Kay den…Theyolin tell us what dis is." Hagrid pointed to the back at Theyolin.

"That is a Storm Pegasus. Their main habitat is in the Undying Lands with the immortals although they are still rarely seen. The marking in their forehead always has some importance to their owner. You could never really train a Storm Pegasus as they only listen to their chosen one. When a Storm Pegasus is born they immediately know when they are going to meet their chosen one. They are only loyal to their chosen one. They are called Storm Pegasus's because they are drawn toward storms and get unexplainable energy from the storm making them restless for a few days."

"Correc'" Hagrid continued. "As you can see a lightning bolt must be of some significance to Arlewenton here since that's what one his Storm Pegasus's forehead."

Everyone looked at his Pegasus's head to see a deep blood red lightning bolt on its forehead.

"So what's er name Arlewenton?" Hagrid asked excitedly.

"Her name is Arya. This in my language means Hope." Arlewenton responded staring at Arya admiringly.

"Will she let anybody ride her?"

Arlewenton look at Arya. _"Arya will you let anybody fly with you?" _Arya let out a high squeal which Arlewenton understood immediately.

"She'll let someone ride her if I'm on her back also." Arlewenton replied uncomfortably. He could already see the minds of some of those girls wheeling.

"Alrigh' den lets pick someone. Alright um…..Hermione! Hermione will ride with you." Hagrid responded after a minutes pondering. A couple of the girls let out moans of disappointment. Arlewenton stiffened when he heard say Hagrid say that. Was everybody out to get him? He cast a brief look at Theyolin who was giving him a sympathetic look. He got on Arya's back and motioned Hermione over. She walked over slowly unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry she won't bite." Arlewenton said with a smile. Hermione walked to Arya's side and grabbed Arlewenton's outstretched hand which sent tingles through Arlewenton's arm. He pulled her up in front of him so that she was positioned in between legs and wrapped one arm around her slim waist and the other on Arya's neck.

"Hold on Hermione." Arlewenton warned which made Hermione grip Arya's mane tighter.

"_Fly away."_ Arlewenton murmured to Arya who immediately took off at a gallop through the clearing toward the edge of the tiny then took flight making Hermione squeal and hold tighter.

Arya took them out of the clearing into the grounds of Hogwarts. They flew over the castle itself then over the lake. After that Arlewenton told Arya to take them back.

After they landed they got a round of applause from the students and Hagrid. Arlewenton had to help a wobbly Hermione of the Pegasus and steady her. Hagrid dismissed the class leaving them to do whatever they wanted. Arlewenton hopped back on Arya to go for another ride around the grounds.

* * *

Hermione sat with Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, and Luna (who was supposed to be at the Ravenclaw table) at the Gryffindor table during dinner talking about that days CoMC class.

"So how did his body feel against you?" Pavarti asked eagerly to a glazed Hermione.

"Rock hard." Hermione responded. Every girl present let a long sigh of envy.

"You are so lucky. Seriously. He looks so fit under that Hogwarts uniform of his. These uniforms are way too proper for me to make a good estimation for me to base my day dreams about him on. Oh well maybe I'll see more of his body tonight." Lavender whispered the end part.

"What are you talking about?" Asked a confused Hermione.

"Are you serious?" Asked an incredulous Ginny. At Hermione negative shake of her head she continued. "Tonight is the annual 7th year Gryffindor game. Although I can't go to it till next year. I overheard the boys talking today that they are going to make it an initiation for Arlewenton too. If he doesn't do it he will be officially labelled a coward. I'm so…jealous of you guys. Maybe one of you will get lucky and will be paired with Arlewenton."

Hermione was left to ponder all dinner and then in the common room. She was disturbed at midnight when Ron signalled to her that it was time. They all walked over to a curious Arlewenton.

"Hey Arlewenton." Ron greeted the immortal carefully.

"Uh… Hey…" was the awkward reply.

"Ok this is what's going on: your initiation. If you accept you will be accepted as a Gryffindor. If you decline you will be labelled a coward. Do you accept?" Ron asked hurriedly.

Arlewenton shot him a questioning look then stated: "I accept."

Ron smiled and let out a breath. "Good. Now your initiation will be a simple one since we all have to play it. It's a game that all Gryffindor 7th years have played for centuries to start the new year of their last year. It's called Kiss, Snog, Closet Snog, and the Full Monty. What you do is have the boys on one side of a circle and girls on the other. A wand will be put in the middle and it randomly chooses people from each side. Then you have to spin this chart." Ron held up a chart that was a square divided into 4 with each section labelled one of the choices and a loose plastic arrow in the middle. "And do what it says to do with you chosen partner. Everyone ok with that?"

Everyone nodded and got positioned on their correct sides. Ron put his wand in the middle and said "Next." Immediately his wand started spinning and landed on Neville who blushed. Then spun again and landed on a shy girl named Crystal. They spun the chart and got Kiss.

"For kiss all you have to do is give each other a peck on the lips." Dean explained.

Neville and Crystal quickly kissed and sat down. Then Neville said "Next." And the wand started spinning. This time it landed on a smiling Arlewenton who stood up and walked to the chart. Every girl there was practically willing the wand with their mind to land on them. The wand spun and landed on Pavarti who squealed. She walked over to Arlewenton and he spun the chart. Inside Hermione was praying that they didn't land on the Full Monty. They landed on Snog.

"Ok for Snog all you have to do is kiss for 2 minutes without breathing." As an after thought Ron added: "Oh yah! You have to do open mouth, tongue kissing."

Hermione looked at Pavarti who looked about ready to faint then at Arlewenton who was smiling and closed the gap between the two. Immediately when their lips touched- Hermione noticed- that Pavarti's mouth open allowing entrance for Arlewenton. All the guys cat-called them while the girls scowled. Pavarti wrapped her arms around Arlewenton's neck while he put one hand around her waist.

After 2 minutes a smiling Arlewenton went back to his seat while a dazed Pavarti went back to hers. The next pair was Seamus and Hermione who got Closet Snog. Closet Snog was when the two people went into a closet for 5 minutes and snogged. Everybody had turns with everyone except for Hermione and Arlewenton which left Hermione disappointed since the night was almost over.

"Okay since no one has gotten full Monty and the night is wearing thin all the next couples that get picked will be stuck together for the night with full Monty. Full Monty is when the girl goes with the guy to his bed and they snog for at least an hour and they both have to take off all their above the waist clothing. The girl also has to stay the night with the guy. Okay let's get started."

The first pair was a disappointed Pavarti and an excited Dean. They had to go straight up to his bed. Next was Lavender and Seamus. The wand spun again and landed on Arlewenton who stood up. Then the wand spun again and landed directly at Hermione who looked up at Arlewenton for a second and noticed he stiffened ten relaxed and offered her his hand. She nervously let him lead her up the stairs to his dorm room.

When she got in there and noticed the hangings around 2 beds closed she knew that silencing spells had been put on. She climbed onto his bed with him and let him close the hangings and mutter something in his language. He sat cross-legged across from her and stared.

After a minute he said: "We don't have to do it you know. We could just pretend if you want to."

"No it's ok let's do it." Hermione responded calmly. Even though on the inside was bursting with excitement.

He slowly leaned forward toward her giving her a chance to back out but she knew she wouldn't then pressed his lips against hers. The first thing Hermione noticed was how soft his lips were. Slowly he led her to the top of the bed and made her lie down so that he was over top of her then deepened the kiss. Hermione felt his tongue run along her bottom lip and opened up her mouth slowly to allow him entry. She put her arms around his neck while his arms supported him on either side of her shoulders. His tongue explored her mouth while hers explored his. She noticed that he tasted like chocolate. She didn't know if someone he had been kissing had eaten chocolate or that he himself had eaten chocolate. She hoped for the latter.

* * *

Arlewenton was in heaven. He knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. It just felt so right kissing Hermione. Everything about her felt right. He felt her slowly start to unbutton his robes while they continued to kiss. He lifted up each arm individually to let her slip off his robe. Then they stopped kissing for a second to shed more clothes and to catch their breathes. Both of them had ragged breathing like they had just run a marathon. By time their lips reattached Harry's upper half was completely naked and Hermione only had her bra on.

* * *

While they were having their break Hermione looked down to Arlewenton's torso and noticed his hard muscles. He had a complete hard developed torso that made her mouth water. He also didn't have any hair which was a definite plus since she got turned off by chest hair. She was surprised when they were kissing that Arlewenton quickly switched their positions so that she was now on top and he was on the bottom which left Hermione straddling his hips and feeling the bulge in his pants. That made Hermione moan loudly into his mouth and grind her hips against him which got a strangled groan out of Arlewenton. He quickly reached for the back clip of Hermione's bra and undid it with a skill Hermione didn't want to know where he got. He slid off her bra and started massaging them with his hands while his thumbs brushed over her sensitive nubs making Hermione moan louder.

* * *

Thins were getting out of hand Arlewenton knew this. He had to stop now before they lost control. They had completed the "task" and they had to stop. Quickly he pulled back leaving a confused Hermione staring at him.

"We need to stop before I lose control." He told her desperately pleading her with his eyes. She nodded and quickly lay down beside him and pulled his covers over both of them and snuggled up against his side. They lay there for a few moments trying to catch there breaths. After about 10 minutes heard Hermione's deep breathing and immediately knew she had fallen asleep. With a smile on his face he closed his and drifted off into to dream world.

Both of them that night dreamt of the other.

* * *

OMG! I am so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in so so so so long! I know I'm a bad fan fiction writer! Tisk tisk tisk on me geesh! Anyway I hate reading reviews to DON'T LEAVE THEM! Please and thank you. 


End file.
